Oak Grove Cemetery, Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA/section B
''We have given the sections of this cemetery separate subpages for ease of handling: A B C D E F G H General * location: West of 36th Street North, between Gale Street and HJ Avenue, just inside Galesburg Town limits * guide: Graves transcribed in eight sections (A-H) divided by gravel roads, with section A being in the Southeast corner. Sections listed from East to West and South to North. Graves within a section generally listed as indicated. Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all known graves photographed and transcribed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken between 3 March 2001 and 13 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Readers are most welcome to turn any of these names into links to existing or proposed pages on the wiki. Section B Generally transcribed and photographed West to East and North to South: Grave 1 - Marie Strungart, 1875 - 1954 Grave 2 - William Strungart Sr., 1867 - 1953 Grave 3 - John Strungart, 1873 - 1936 Grave 4 - Ada W. Nickerson, 1895 - 1953 Grave 5 - Charles Jacob Rundio, TEC4 US Army, World War II, 1915 - 1978 Grave 6 - Father, Walter A. Rundio, 1880 - 1956 Grave 7 - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Grave 8 - Mother, Rose L. Rundio, 1885 - 1931 Grave 9, two names on one marker, common inscription: Davis :Grave 9a - Zoe, 1889 - 1980 :Grave 9b - Chester P., 1889 - 1985 Grave 10 - Charles R. Davis, 1927 - 1943 Grave 11 - Baby, Deo R. Davis, 1929 Grave 12 - artifact, appears to be cemetery/family plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 13 through 18 (inclusive), inscription: Pepper :Grave 13 - W. Roy Pepper, 1890 - 1961 :Grave 14 - Dorothy L. Pepper, 1904 - 1989 :Grave 15 - Ruth M., 1895 - 1960 :Grave 16 - artifact, appears to be Family Plot marker :Grave 17 - Mary L., 1868 - 1942 :Grave 18 - John M., 1862 - 1919 Grave 19 - Ethel P. Bailey, 1889 - 1918 Grave 20 - Edith I. Pierce, 1893 - 1995 Grave 21 - Albert L. Rowland, 1842 - 1921 Grave 22 - Hannah M. Rowland, 1846 - 1927 Grave 23 - Albert H. Rowland, 1886 - 1936 Grave 24 - artifact, appears to be family plot marker, inscribed: S Grave 25 - ? Stratton, Nov. 6, 1882 - Apr. 3, 1946 Grave 26 - A. Eugene Stratton, Aug. 22, 1866 - June 26, 1926 Grave 27, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sheppardson :Grave 27a - Ralph E., 1912 - 1988 :Grave 27b - Margaret M., 1917 - 1996 Grave 28 - artifact, appears to be family plot marker, inscribed: S Grave 29 - Hiram Lindsey, 1863 - 1936 Grave 30 - Elizabeth Best, 1842 - 1921 Grave 31 - Emma Bresson, 1864 - 19left blank on marker Grave 32 - Eva Boyle, 1864 - 1944 Grave 33 - Mary E. Peacock, 1853 - 1918 Grave 34 - Daughter, Evelyn E. Peacock, 1887 - 1939 Grave 35 - Edwin S. Abbott, 1859 - 1921 Grave 36 - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 37 through 43 (inclusive), common inscription: V; BV; Vosburg :first inscription: Barnard Vosburg, Born Jan. 18, 1827, Died Dec. 21, 1887. :second inscription: Laura Vosburg, July 10, 1828 - Nov. 7, 1901. :Grave 37, two names on one marker, common inscription: Vosburg ::Grave 37a - John W., 1864 - 1930 ::Grave 37b - Annette, 1869 - 1957 :Grave 38 - Victor A. Vosburg, 1856 - 1916 :Grave 39 - Mother :Grave 40 - Father :Grave 41 - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker :Grave 42 - Roy L. Vosburg, 1882 - 1918 :Grave 43 - Frank B. Vosburg, 1859 - 1928 Grave 44 - Orrin Dunn, 1856 - 1923 Grave 45 - Alice Dunn, 1859 - 1941 Grave 46 - J.A. Dunn, 1826 - 1905 Family Plot marker, Graves 47 through 49 (inclusive), inscription: Hallock :Grave 47 - Eli R. Hallock, 1865 - 1912 :Grave 48 - Leon Hallock, 1894 - 1911 :Grave 49 - Alba Hallock, 1896 - 1914 Family Plot marker, Graves 50 through 56 (inclusive), common inscription: G.S. Nye :first inscription: Jonathan Nye, Born 1808, Died 1879. :second inscription: Mary Ann Nye, Born 1812, Died 1856. :third inscription: Ruth Anna Nye, Born 1841, Died 1854. :fourth inscription: Jonathan B. Nye, Born 1852, Died 1856. :Grave 50 - Celia E. Wright, wife of G.S. Nye, 1850 - 1901. :Grave 51 - Jonathan Nye, 1808 - 1879. :Grave 52, three names on one marker ::Grave 52a - ? Ann ? ::Grave 52b - ?uth A. Nye, ? - 1854 ::Grave 52c - Jonathan B. Nye, 18? - 185? :Grave 53 - Fannie Nye Heffelbower, 1875 - 1933 :Grave 54 - Fanny M. Nye, wife of J. Nye, 1825 - 1899. :Grave 55, two names on one marker, common inscription: Nye ::Grave 55a - William B., ? - 1957 :: Grave 55b - Marie E., 1887 - 19left blank on marker :Grave 56 - Laura Celia, dau. of Wm. & Marie Nye, 1923 - 1929 Grave 57 - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: A Grave 58 - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 59 & 60 (inclusive), inscription: Wright :Grave 59, with a human artifact that appears to be a cemetery plot marker - Father :Grave 60 - Mother, Betsey A., wife of Bela Wright, Died Dec. 29, 1886, Aged 81 Y'rs & 20 D's Grave 61 - Hazell A. Schuyler, 1890 - 1933 Grave 62 - Lavinia, wife of Geo. J. Beaumont, Dec. 20, ? 28 - No19 ?02 Grave 63 - George, Geo. J. Beaumont, June 14, 1848 - Mar. 14, 1920 Grave 64, two names on one marker, common inscription: Root :Grave 64a - Josephine, 1855 - 1926 :Grave 64b - Horace, 1850 - 1916 Grave 65 - Mabel L. Holden, 1873 - 1915 Grave 66 - Evans, David R., 1953 if space left blank for date of death Grave 67 - Baby Beck, 1929 Grave 68 - Elaine Newbury, 1917 - 1919 Grave 69 - Newberry, Daniel O., 1882 - 1960 Grave 70, with vase - Newberry, Florence R., 1892 - 1970 Grave 71 - Milo Adams, 1847 - 1908 Grave 72 - My wife, Ella, Mar. 11, 1871; Aged 23. ? Grave 73 - Maud F. Raymond, 1869 - 1952 Grave 74 - George F. Raymond, 1866 - 1952 Family Plot marker, Graves 75 through 78 (inclusive), inscription: Adams :Grave 75 - Ida A., wife of Geo. C. Adams ? :Grave 76 - George, Geo. S. Adams, 1854 - 1891 :Grave 77 - Mother, Henrietta Adams, 1825 - 1901 :Grave 78 - Father, Geo. R.C. Adams, 1818 - 1896. Grave 78(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 35 Family Plot marker, Graves 79 through 89 (inclusive), inscription: J.W. Kirkby; Wm. G. Kirby :Grave 79 - At rest, Marion F. Kirby, 1866 - 1941 :Grave 80 - Mary Howland Kirby, July 28, 1830 - Oct. 16, 1907. :Grave 81 - John W. Kirby, Oct. 5, 1824 - May 1, 1902. :Grave 82 - Mary S. Kirby, 1862 - 1956 :Grave 83, with separate "perpetual care" marker - William G. Kirby, 1822 - 1907; Aug. 22, 1822 - Apr. 21, 1907 :Grave 84 - Rhoda Swetland Kirby, 1829 - 1913; Jan. 26, 1829 - Jan. 26, 1913 :Grave 85 - William S. Kirby, 1857 - 1927 :Grave 86 - Allie L. Kirby, 1858 - 1935 :Grave 87 - Nina ?. Kirby, wife of Dr. M.E. Hunn, 1886 - 1906 :Grave 88, two names on one marker, common inscription: Kirby ::Grave 88a - Elbert L., 1874 - 1967 ::Grave 88b - Gervase C., 1874 - 1959 : Grave 89 - Joseph Wesley Kirby, 1904 - 1907 Grave 89(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 34 Grave 90 - ? rdeok ? Grave 91 - ? wife of ? 1848 - ?8 Grave 92 - illegible Grave 93 - illegible Family Plot marker, Graves 94 through 96 (inclusive), inscription: Roe blocks initialed: R : Grave 94 - Wm. B. Roe, M.D., 1869 - 1897 : Grave 95 - Father, J. Edmund Roe, 1835 - 1904 :Grave 96 - Mother, Mary A. Roe, 1844 - 1925 Grave 97 - Father, Hiram G. Moore, 1846 - 1926 Grave 98 - Mother, Eliza Moore, 1848 - 1920 Grave 99 - Father, Herbert Moore, 1869 - 1??8 Grave 100 - Mother, Lillie M. Moore, 1876 - 1918 Grave 101 - Charley N. Moore, 187? - 1964 Grave 101(i) - artifact, appears to be family plot marker, inscribed: M Family Plot marker, Graves 102 through 104 (inclusive), inscription: Tompkins two blocks initialed: T :Grave 102, two names on one marker, common inscription: Tompkins ::Grave 102a - Flora M., 1857 - 1948 ::Grave 102b - Leslie C., 1861 - 1929 :Grave 103 - Jane Tompkins, 1837 - 1904 :Grave 104 - Sanford B. Tompkins, 1829 - 1909 Family Plot marker, Graves 105 through 107 (inclusive), common inscription: Griffith : first inscription: Barney Griffith, Co. E, 13th Mich Inf, Born Dec. 23. 184?, Died Oct. 2, 1898. :second inscription: Charlotte Rose Griffith, Born June 10, 1847, Died Aug. 28, 1908. :Grave 105 - Mother : Grave 106 - Father, at rest :Grave 107 - Charles E. Griffith, Mar. 19, 1867 - Oct. 31, 1931 Grave 108 - Truman Dewey, Feb. 5, 1825 - Nov. 8, 1884. Family Plot marker, Graves 109 & 110 (inclusive) :first inscription: Porter ?. Whitford, Feb. 1876. :second inscription: Emeline A.T. Whitford, Died Aug. 19, 1883, Aged 55 Yrs & 7 Ms :third inscription: Edward F. Whitford, Mar. 1847 - Aug. 1902 :Grave 109 - illegible :Grave 110 - Father, Edward F. Whitford, 1847 - 1902 Grave 111, two names on one marker, common inscription: Fullerton :Grave 111a - Al, 1855 - 1945 :Grave 111b - Adaline H., 1864 - 1951 Grave 112 - Lewis M. Hunt, Died May 14, 1880, Aged 45 Years. Grave 113 - Anna Rose Smith, 1906 - 1963 Grave 114 - Lewis. Grave 115 - Louisa A. Hunt, 1835 - 1912 Grave 116 - Wm. J. Smith, 1860 - 1916 Grave 117 - Margaret Smith, 1864 - 193? Grave 118 - Ezra P. Oatman, Feb. 24, 1828 - July 25, 1893 Grave 119 - ? Oatman, Apr. 24, 1829 - Mar. 15, 1898 Grave 120 - Eliza ?, 1902 - ? Grave 121, two names on one marker, common inscription: Rogers :Grave 121a - William R., 1844 - 1911 :Grave 121b - Emma I., 1852 - 1945 Grave 122, two names on one marker, common inscription: Oatman :Grave 122a - Mary A., 1865 - 1940 :Grave 122b - Grant P., 1863 - 1950 Grave 123, two names on one marker, common inscription: Oatman :Grave 123a - Elnora L., 1862 - 1950 :Grave 123b - Willis B., 1856 - 1934 Grave 124 - Charlotte Elma, wife of Neil Finley, 1880 - 1910 ''Link to other sections: A B C D E F G H *B Category:Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Kalamazoo County, Michigan